Special Cake Night
by Teruragi
Summary: Honey enjoys another one of his "Special Cake Nights" alone. But is he really alone? When Mori comes to join him the night really becomes special. Warning: Yummy lemon cake! Do not read if you don't like all that super sweet. Who doesn't like Honey with lemony zest? MoriXHoney


**A/N-So, this is Teru. Before any of you get too far into this, this is my first lemon (and possibly my last if it doesn't go over too well with the readers.) So please bear that in mind as you read this. I don't even really know how I got the idea for this fic but it just came to me. So now I shall quit babbling. Enjoy the fic.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club. Sorry for all of you who thought I'd have them waiting for you in music room #3.**

Special Cake Night

"Would you care for another piece of cake Usa-Chan?" Honey held out the piece of strawberry cake to his little pink stuffed bunny. He looked at Usa-Chan with a questioning look in his eyes as though he actually expected the stuffed animal to answer him.

"Well I guess if you don't want anymore, then that leaves more for me," Honey said to himself as though anyone were actually listening. He quickly devoured the cake and grabbed for another piece. It was like this every week. One night each week Honey and Usa-Chan would stay up and devour countless cakes, though it was mostly Honey eating while smearing a few pieces of cake on his bunnies face to seem as though he actually had company with him.

Although Haninozuka enjoyed special cake night more than anything in the world, he also felt extremely lonely. He loved having the girls swoon over his cuteness at the host club but it wasn't enough for Honey. More than anything he wanted someone to love him for more than his cute boy-like charm. He needed to have a real friend or someone who was more than that. This feeling left an empty void in his very heart. He tried to use the cake to help to fill the loneliness but he longed for a human companion on this night instead of his beloved stuffed bunny.

"If only Takashi were here," Honey said to Usa-chan as he prepared to stuff a forkful of chocolate cake in his mouth. "Or maybe Haru-chan." With each word, more cake flew out of his mouth onto his beloved companions face.

Honey stuffed his mouth full of strawberry cake as he cut a piece of chocolate cake to follow it. With each bite, a smile crossed his face but he still felt empty. As the small blond boy lolita swallowed the final bite of his strawberry cake and slid the piece of chocolate cake, the door to the room slid open. As the door slid off to the side, a tall boy with dark hair and a very serious looking face entered the room.

"Takashi. What are you doing up this late?" Honey asked the tall boy in an alarmed tone. No one had ever witnessed his special cake night. Although he wished for company, he also felt ashamed to have his best friend see him devouring more pounds of cake than were actually in the small boys body.

"I didn't mean to disturb you. I merely came to get a glass of water." Mori replied. Honey could see the sweat on Mori's shirtless chest. The way his muscles gleamed, the way his bangs were plastered down to his forehead, it all made Honinozuka more excited to see Mori-senpai.

As Mori reached for a glass from the cupboards, Honey could feel the empty void within him relieving. He had a human companion for his special night for the first time. He didn't want this moment to pass. He had to get Mori to stay with him no matter what. He couldn't go back to having a lonely special cake night. It wouldn't be special in the least bit.

Honey watched Mori fill up his glass of water and gulp every last drop down as he quietly ate his cake. Finally, as Mori prepared to leave, Honey got up and grabbed his pant leg as he walked by.

"Takashi, would you please have a piece of cake with me?" Honey pleaded with expectant eyes. He knew Mori would do as he asked because of his extreme sense of loyalty. He had always done so in the past.

"I will stay for a while, if only to make sure you brush your teeth after you finish with all this cake. After all I can't have you getting a cavity Mitsukuni," Mori said flatly. Though he seemed uninterested in the idea of staying Honey was ecstatic that he had company. It was the first time special cake night had felt truly special.

"What type of cake would you like Takashi? We have chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry." As Honey prepared to cut a piece Mori snatched the knife out of his hand and cut himself a piece of vanilla cake.

Mori-senpai got up and crossed the room to the cupboards one more time to get himself a fork. Mitsukuni sat down and watched the whole journey admiring the glistening body of Mori. He didn't notice before but the room did seem rather hot.

"Is the rest of the house like this," Honey thought to himself, "or is it just in here?" He started to wrap his mind around that fact when Mori plopped down on the other side of the table in front of him.

Honey sat at the table eating his cake like he had all night. But he was also staring at Mori, admiring him.

"Why can't I take my eyes off of Takashi?" Honey thought. "The way his body glistens from the heat, the mere way that he bites the cake off of his fork. It just seems so right. But at the same time, it also seems so wrong."

While his mind wandered, Honey carelessly shoveled pieces of cake into his mouth, each bite growing in size. Finally, Honey shoved a piece of cake in his mouth that was too large. An instantaneous noise sounded from him. He started to roll on the floor, shaking uncontrollably, and grabbing at his throat. Mori leaped over the table knocking countless cakes onto the floor, exploding into colorful arrays of whites, pinks, and browns.

By the time Mori was starting to lift Honey off of the ground the boy's eyes were rolling back into his head. Mori picked him up and wrapped his arms around his young cousin. He clasped his hands together and thrust his hands upward under the young boy's ribcage. He powerfully pushed up until the piece of cake was forced from Honey's throat. Takashi quickly rushed to the boy checking his pulse and his breathing rate.

After making sure all of Honey's readings were back to normal the tall stoic boy sat him up again and started to clean up the colorful mess he had made around the table when he leaped to action. He quickly disposed of all the soiled cake bits before returning to the table, this time at Honey's right side.

"Mitsukuni, I will cut your cake for you. I can't let anything happen to you while I'm around, now can I? Mori playfully asked the boy. Mori kept thinking about that moment when Mitsukuni began choking. He thought of how it was the most terrifying moment of his life. But he had also felt another emotion. He felt excitement. He grew excited when he saw Honey shove that large piece of cake in his mouth.

"No. I can't think like that," Mori thought, scolding himself. "Honey is my friend and, even more importantly, he's family. I can't think that way about family. It's just not right."

Mori continued to cut the boy's cake and even began to feed it to him. Each time he put the fork in the boys mouth the boy would let the cake linger on his tongue and put more pressure on the fork with his lips while he stared at his counterpart with eyes that struck the larger boy as seductive.

The stoic boy continued to try to keep his cool. He just had to act as he always did. But he could still feel his heart racing every time the littler boy took a bite. He was starting to sweat. He was slowly standing without moving his legs. His pajama pants were starting to betray him.

"I can't let Mitsukuni see me like this," Takashi thought to himself, quickly moving further under the table. "It would be a disgrace to both him and I. My imagination is just playing tricks on me is all. He and I have been together all our lives and not once before tonight have I felt this."

Honey continued to try to catch Mori's attention. He wanted desperately for his companion to pick up on his signals. He wanted to feel the love he had so long craved for. This cake was only his appetizer. He was hungry for more.

Mori continued to deny what he saw. "It's all just my imagination. Mitsukuni isn't that type of guy. I mean, if he was, why would he spend his time trying to please women everyday?"

Growing restless, Honey decided to take matters into his own hands. In swift motion Honey feigned a dizzy spell and slammed his hand on the edge of Mori's plate, launching cake all over his quiet, caring friend.

Takashi quickly but quietly began to care for his friend once more. After Honey waved him off saying it was nothing, he began to clean himself up.

"Let me clean you up Takashi," Honey offered. "After all, it is my fault your all dirtied up."

Mori merely nodded his head. Honey went get a wet towel, but he did not intend to use it. After returning to his seat the boy lolita noticed a small amount of frosting on his cousin's neck. He started out by gently sucking the frosting off. Then, he started to nibble on the neck of the other boy.

"He was trying to seduce me. But why Honey? What satisfaction will you get out of this?" The thoughts raced through Mori's head rapidly. His heart rate increased with every new thought. The sweat was starting to pour down his forehead and onto his neck.

Feeling satisfied by each drop of sweat hitting his face and the fact that he had gotten all the decadent frosting of Mori's neck, Honey decided to slowly clean the rest of Mori. He took one long lick that covered the length of Mori's chest and stomach. He enjoyed the complimenting flavors of the sweet flavor of the frosting and the salty taste of Takashi's sweat droplets.

"This is very satisfying in itself. But let's go further than this Takashi," Honey happily thought to himself. "Let the fun begin."

There was only one spot left on Takashi's body that Honey had not cleaned. "Please don't go for the lap," Mori thought to himself. "I will die of embarrassment if you do that Honey. Please. Don't do it."

Mori was growing stiff and Honey was not going to stop anytime soon. He had to keep Honey from finding out that he was enjoying this.

"How do I stop him without hurting his feelings?" Mori quickly went through options in his mind. Before he knew it Honey was licking his pajama pants. "It's too late. He's going to find out."

Honey quickly lapped up what was left of the cake and frosting on Mori's pajamas. He had noticed something along the way.

"Takashi, how could you not tell me how much you were enjoying this? Your rock-hard. So how much was actually frosting?" Honey pondered that for a moment before moving in for the kill.

Honey's curiosity got the best of him. He started to pull down Mori's pajama pants. He had to find out if he had made Mori "frost" his pants.

The stoic boy did something during the process that he never did in front of anyone before. He started to blush. He was being undressed completely in front of someone else. This wasn't a school physical examination. This was in front of someone he cared about. He could never undo what happened here.

As Honey pulled down the pants he was taken by surprise, not only by the fact that all he had worked for was merely frosting and no more, but also by the sheer size of his new toy.

"I'll just have to sweeten things up," thought Honey. "But how?" Slowly and gently Honey grabbed Mori. He tightened his hand around and began to move it towards and then away from his body. With each stroke Mori seemed to get harder. Gradually, Honey sped up the strokes until he himself was so excited that he was about to burst.

"Oh Mitsukuni, why did you get me to this point?" thought Mori. "Why did you have to get this far? Now whatever happens, we cannot go back, so I may as well humor you."

Mori stood up and walked to the end of the table. "Why do you need so many cakes Mitsukuni? They only lead to cavities and pain for you. So what satisfaction do you get from them?" As he arrived at the end of the table he came to the few cakes that had not been destroyed or devoured earlier in the night. He took handfuls of frosting and rubbed them up and down, as though trying to pleasure himself. After he felt he had a thorough coating of frosting he walked back towards the boy he was trying to please.

As he got closer and closer, Honey started to lick his lips hungrily. "Time for dessert to start," he thought to himself greedily. Time to eat this all up."

As soon as Mori had reached the point where Honey sat on his knees, Honey leapt for his prize. He instantly encircled his mouth around as though it were a giant, frosted sucker. He gingerly licked every ounce of sweet, gooey frosting from the warm skin of Mori.

Honey slowly began to move his head towards the legs of Mori and then back with his mouth still tightly wrapped around Mori's manhood.

"This is what I longed for." The thoughts started, much to Honey's pleasure. "Nothing is sweeter than being here with Mori. If only I had invited him to special cake night sooner." Honey, pleased with the good fortune that had fallen upon him, began to speed up the motion at which he bobbed his head back and forth. He continued to increase the rate at which his head moved, licking up more and more frosting along the way.

Mori started to feel his stomach knot up. His muscles started to tense. "I can't let it end this quickly. Not when I've got so much left to give. There has to be a way to stop this."

Honey detached his lips from the other boy and started to run his tongue around to collect all he had missed. But Honey also wanted more than what he had missed.

"You know you want to Takashi. You also know I want you to as well. So why don't you just blow your load and let me taste that sweet cum already?" Honey wondered crossly. "Your being so mean to me Takashi."

As if his body could sense what was going through Haninozuka's mind Takashi's muscles all began to tense up. He went to the height of his erection. He could feel that he was about to blow his top.

Without even thinking, Mori pushed Honey away and let a flurry of palm strikes go on the young boy.

"I'm sorry Honey but I have to have my fun too. I can't let it end this quickly. This is the only way for me to extend the fun."

The boy laid on the floor completely helpless. He began to think. "Why did Takashi attack me out of nowhere? I thought I was doing what he wanted. Did I hurt him in some way? What did I do wrong?" Honey, worried that Mori was going to walk out tried to get up. But something was wrong.

"Why can't I move? What happened to my body? My muscles are not doing as my mind instructs. What happened?" Honey was working his mind into a frenzy though no one could see it.

As if reading the boy's mind, Takashi started to speak. "I let out gentle palm strikes on the pressure points of your body to paralyze your muscles. I promise it won't hurt now Haninozuka."

The stoic boy cleared off everything on the section of the table closest to them. He had to make room. He picked up Honey senpai and laid him across the table. It was time for Mori's fun to begin.

Mori took both his index fingers and started to stretch Honey's back entrance for penetration. He stretched it while constantly thinking that he hoped that Honey was not feeling any pain from it. Finally, when he felt it was big enough for him, he let go and savored the image.

"You have no one to blame but yourself for this Mitsukuni. Now you've had your fun. It's time for my fun to begin."

Without hesitating any longer, Mori went inside Honey. He started slowly penetrating just to enjoy the feeling.

"It's a good thing Mitsukuni licked all that frosting off," Mori thought to himself pleased. "His saliva makes this that much easier."

Mori continued to slowly pound away for a few more minutes before deciding to speed up a bit.

"Faster Takashi. Faster," Honey thought to himself. He was loving the fact that he knew Takashi was inside him. He was finally getting what he'd always longed for. Someone to love him. "Deeper and faster."

As if hearing the boy, Mori grabbed Honey's shoulder and started pulling the boy towards him as he thrust. Every single thrust put a smile on Mori's face. He enjoyed the feeling of the blond boy's body.

He sped up his thrusts even further until he felt he could not go any longer. His muscles had tensed again. This time he was not going to try to stop it from happening. He had already had his fun.

Inside of Honey, Mori blew his load. It came oozing back out onto Mori but the sensation was enough to please him. He felt exhausted from all that had transpired over the night. He laid own on the floor beside where Honey lay on the table and fell asleep.

The next morning…

When Mori woke up again, Honey was sitting at far end of the table again. He was cutting slices of cake like he had when they had run into each other the night before.

"Typical Mitsukuni. Cake is the only thing on his mind," Takashi sarcastically thought. He wiped himself off with a few napkins from the table, put his pajama pants back on, and went to join Honey for some cake.

As he walked towards Honey Mori stepped on something. It was the face of Usa-chan.

"I think this belongs to you Mitsukuni," Mori muttered. He picked the pink bunny up and walked it to it's owner. As he sat down, Honey cut him a piece of cake. He took a taste of it and realized it wasn't any of Honey's regular flavors.

"Why does this cake taste like lemon?" Takashi wondered. "Mitsukuni's favorite is strawberry. He's never like lemons." The boy waved off the thought, not wanting to displease the other boy.

"That was a very special cake night, wasn't it Usa-chan?" Honey happily asked the bunny. "We may just have to invite Takashi more often to join the fun." Honey winked at Takashi playfully.

"And I may just have to take you up on that invitation sometime Mitsukuni," the stoic boy thought to himself as they both indulged in more cake.


End file.
